


Souls Lost pt. 6

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [6]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh





	Souls Lost pt. 6

“Oh, dear... Where did you get that pendant?” asked Dusk of Oolacile, the princess of an antiquated time. You reach into your pocket and pull out the glowing necklace, staring at it with a raised brow.  
“The archives on the hill above Anor Londo. Is it important?” you ask her curiously. She begins panting and starts to panic, muttering inaudible words. “D-Dusk are you--” and with a flash of white light and then an explosion of darkness and tendrils, the princess was gone with a scream and a somewhat demonic laughter. You stand up as quickly as you can after being knocked over by the blast of light and darkness and notice that some of the tendrils could be seen skittering and slipping through the shallow parts of the large lake into the back of the cave Dusk was once trapped in. You grip your sword's worn leather grip tightly as you ran as fast as you possibly could to the back of the watery cave underneath the wooded area, expecting to find dusk or at least the creature that grabbed her. You instead notice what could only be described as a portal. The floating oval of black and purple gave off a glow that stung your eyes if you stared at it for too long. The tendrils that hung from it swayed back and forth lightly as if they were sleeping, or perhaps lying in wait for something--- or someone, to get near them. Taking a peek behind the portal you notice a body lying in the water.  
“That wasn't there before.” you walk over to it and gasp as you realize that the body you have just stumbled upon was none other than Dusk herself, but... how? Turning back to the portal you nod to yourself after finally realizing what must be done. Reaching into your item pouch, you grasp the pendant that Dusk was fretting about and you dangle it in front of the portal as if you were trying to antagonize the creature within. The light that the pendant gave off suddenly faded away and an eerie quietness surrounded you.  
You leaned in and tried to see if there was anything inside of the portal, but instead a large hand made of tentacles burst from the portal. You scream as you fall to the floor, turning around and scampering around in the water as you attempt to get away from the strange hand. It slams its hand around in the water as if it were feeling around for you. Alas, just as you thought you were safe the hand extends further and tightly grabs you, wrapping it's tentacle-like fingers around you body, giving it a tight squeeze. You scream, trying to stab at it with your sword but to no avail. The same demonic laughter echoes within the cave as the hand jerks itself back into the portal, making you drop something.

“ERRRRRUUAHH” screams the Sanctuary Guardian as it's transmuted body flops hard onto the watery floor of the battle arena. Your armor and sword are covered in blood and you're absolutely out of breath and stamina. Many a powerful soul absorb into you including the soul of the beast you have just slain. It's corpse dissipates into the air and the water seemed more restful almost instantly. You make your way into the next room to find a Bonfire brightly lit as if it has already been kindled to it's maximum potential.  
Sitting around the Bonfire are several powerful-looking warriors. Some of the fighters seem familiar whilst others are completely new to you. One of them resembled you, a soldier wearing the armor of a high-ranking knight. However the color of their tabard was a auburn color instead of blue. The second man looked exactly like Lautrec of Carim but he seemed different somehow. Perhaps this man simply owns the same suit of armor, I mean you can't expect everyone to have a unique set of equipment in a land of war where armor is more or less required to survive.  
Keeping that fact in mind, you also notice a man dressed similarly to Black iron Tarkus as well. The man that looked almost like you stood up as he noticed you and turned from the group. The Tarkus look-alike stood up halfway as the Elite Knight made a fist in the air as he walked into the darkness on the opposite side of the garden that you entered from. You walked closer to speak to the men sitting down but were interrupted by a lightning-based explosion in the direction of the other Elite Knight.  
All three of you look in that direction as a tall man in a suit of rigged gold armor stomps into view. His helmet resembled that of a lion's head... You, however, know only one other person who owns a suit of armor that looks like that. You abruptly stand and take a few steps towards him, drawing your blade. “Hmph. Who might you be? Another mediocre recruit from the castle?” You gasp at the man's comment and tighten you grip on your weapon.  
“I defeated you once I can do it again, Ornstein of the Four Knights of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder!” your words give off an echo in the garden as if every one of the knights were astounded by your words.  
“How dare you?! Are you an enemy to the king? Perhaps killing you is the fate you deserve.” says the lion knight as he pulls his spear from his back, powerful lightning coursing through the cross-shaped head of the weapon. He steps towards you and takes on a two-handed stance and digs his feet into the dirt as if getting in a battle stance. Without warning you charge him, leaping into the air and swinging your massive and heavy weapon diagonally down with an attempt to strike his entire torso. However your entire movement was denied as the knight, with the speed of a lightning bolt grabbed your forearm and tightly digs his gauntleted fingers into your arm, locking up your muscles and causing you to drop your sword. He lets go as your body hits the floor with a thud and your weapon slides across the ground. You look up at him, fearing for your life as you contemplate whether or not you should get up and fight him with your fists or if you should accept defeat by the hands of this... slightly shorter Ornstein.  
“Hmm. That was pathetic. Are you truly a knight or are you simply a knave in armor seeking to take down the kingdom? I should kill you right here.” Ornstein then proceeds to point his lightning-infused spear at your face, gripping it with his right hand as he prepares to plunge it through your armor and into your flesh where you will then die instantly from the sheer force it would be thrust with.  
“No wait, you wouldn't kill a woman if you were a true knight!” You yell as you roll over, tossing your helm onto the floor. He stops and gasps as he stares down at you, staring into your eyes with both confusion and... want. “You---Are a woman? What is a beautiful female doing in a suit of armor? Pfft... Unheard of.” The knight then scoffs at you, drawing his spear away as he steps over you and over towards the men sitting by the fire.  
“Wa---Hey! You're just done? That's it?” The knight stops and turns back to you. “What were you expecting me to do to you? Haven't you heard of the knight's code of Chivalry? I cannot harm a woman. It's the first rule of the code.” You then stand up and walk over to him, looking up at his lion-like helmet.  
“You would propose sexual favors to a stranger? In front of my men? Are you a harlot?” You shake your head as your cheeks light up at the sound of his deep, thunderous voice.  
“I am not... I simply can tell when a man has been neglected of his needs.” Ornstein looks back at his men and then plunged the sharp, metal head of the weapon into the dirty by the shrine before he removes his helmet, revealing his long, blonde hair that has been put into a braided ponytail to better manage inside of his cramped helm. His sharp blue eyes stare through your soul as he steps closer to you.  
“If that is truly what you desire, m'lady, then I shall do just that.” You gasp a little as you stare up at him in awe. You weren't quite sure what you were expecting but it sure wasn't this. Here. Or now. Ornstein slowly removed his armor and placed it neatly near his spear. Underneath his armor he wore a simple tunic and trouser set made of black fabric that has been neatly taken care of.  
You swallow, still standing there like a statue as he got even closer to you.  
“Do not be afraid. I will be gentle.” said the chivalrous knight in a gentle tone as he slowly stripped you out of your armor as well. He walked you over to the bonfire's area and gently lay you on top of a very soft bedroll. It felt warm to the touch and also quite comfortable in comparison to most places that you have attempted to sleep on since all this mess had begun. The man lay on top of you and gently began to kiss your neck, automatically causing you to moan softly. In what felt like no time, the man had gotten you both nearly naked aside from some small thing such as jewelry and other small articles of clothing.  
He moved his soft lips to your ear and whispered “I'm going to go inside. Brace yourself.” at first you felt as if he was being a snob by thinking you needed to brace for his penis but you soon wish you had listed. He gripped both of your hips and ever so gently forced his huge dick inside of you, pushing all of your pinkness apart as his girth moved inside of you, making you even wetter than you were before. You gasp and let out high-pitched squeaks as he slowly pull it out and moves it back in over and over, all the while staring into your eyes and smiling softly. You look all around you, almost confused about what was happening.  
You did, however, notice the other two men staring right at you but you quickly dismiss it as strange as you look back at the man making love to you, your eyes fixated on his gorgeous blue eyes as you wrap your legs around his waist. He moans softly as he thrusts his hips back and forth, his large dick sliding in and out of your incredibly moist hole. You stutter as you moan and your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your pussy tightens around his length as you moan even louder, obviously arousing your audience as well as your current partner. You reach over and grab onto the lion knight's shoulders, staring even deeper into his eyes as you feel him thrust harder and faster inside of you, causing your body to shiver and shake with absolute delight.  
He groans and moans as he fucks you harder and faster, his large, cum-filled balls slapping against your ass as his company stares intently as if they had something on their mind about the situation. As things went on you began to beg for more, screaming his name loudly and even cumming onto his length a couple of times.  
As you get prepared for a third orgasm one of the knights stand up and walk over to you both, leaning down to speak to Ornstein. The lion knight nods and slips his dick out of your pussy, letting your cum drip onto the floor as you stare up at him in awe. He leans over and pulls a small leather wrapping out of his item pouch that's connected to his belt on his armor. He unwraps the item, revealing sparkling yellow powder. He lets it all sprinkle down onto his length, causing it to give off a lightning-esque effect. You quickly realize what it was and began to freak out a little bit.  
He quickly thrusts his dick back inside of you, your wetness causing your pussy to instantly swallow his entire length inside of it. The new effect that cover his dick sends a shocking sensation throughout your entire body. You shake madly and struggle to even moan. The man resembling Lautrec moans a little bit and removes his rock hard dick from his armor and begins to stroke it as he watches you continue to plowed by this large, powerful man. You notice the Lautrec look-alike masturbating to you and it makes you moan louder, your pussy tightens around Ornstein's dick once more as you cum for the third time. Ornstein finally looses control as well as he feels his body shiver and shake with shocking delight. He climaxes with his entire length inside of you, mixing your juices together in a white, sticky mixture of the world's most pleasurably mess. The Lautrec look-alike groans as he cums as well, shooting his load onto the ground as he stares at you. You can hear familiar noises of pleasure and an even more familiar toe-clenching cackle exit the holes in his helmet. The Tarkus-looking knight simply gave off an aroused groan as he struggled to fight back his urges to involve himself as well. Ornstein pulls out of you and smiles while still moaning under his breath. He lets his sopping wet dick drip onto the floor as he goes to get dressed. Once he has fully re-equipped himself of his equipment he heads to leave the area, yelling the message  
“Take care of her, guys.”


End file.
